pilihan
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Hasil ujian nasional maupun Len—keduanya sama-sama menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri bagi seorang Rin Kamine.


**Vocaloid** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

 **Warning** [LenRin] alay _detected_. Fanfic membosankan karena cuma mengandalkan bahasa baku. Kesalahan kata ataupun kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Buat kalian yang baru dibagi nem, selamat yah!

* * *

 **pilihan**

by **Mai Kamano**

* * *

Rin pernah memikirkan soal pilihan masa depan. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak angka limabelas—misalnya, menjadi seorang komikus, guru, atau bahkan yang muluk sekalipun. Seorang dokter bedah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu bego. Tentu saja. Rin adalah orang yang memiliki rasa takut berlebihan pada darah. Pernah beberapa waktu lalu, kelasnya mengadakan praktikum kecil di lab ipa sekolah. Membedah seekor burung. Melihatnya saja Rin sudah pingsan di tempat.

Oleh karena itu, pilihan yang tersisa baginya kini hanya fokus ke satu titik. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka—setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Rin sudah menjadi siswi kelas sembilan yang berarti sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Hal yang belakangan ini selalu menempel di kepalanya—tentu saja—memikirkan ia akan melanjutkan ke sekolah mana nanti.

Jujur, semua ini membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Apalagi ditambah map biru yang baru saja ia terima pagi ini memperburuk keadaan.

 _Kamine Rin._

 _341,5._

 _—nilai ujian nasionalnya beberapa bulan lalu._

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas. Kecewa. Ditatapnya selembar kertas berisikan nilai ujian dari empat mata pelajaran yang ia pegang.

"Padahal aku percaya diri dapat nilai 360..." desahnya sebelum bersandar pada kursi kafetaria. Blazer biru tua yang merupakan seragam sekolah telah ia lepas, membuat Rin terlihat santai meski dasi merahnya masih terpasang di sana.

Berkali-kali Rin memijat pelipisnya yang tegang. Sungguh—ia kecewa bukan main sekarang. Ia telah belajar pagi-siang-malam untuk mendapat nilai tinggi di ujian nasional kali ini. Serius. Tapi nyatanya—Rin hanya mendapat nilai yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

Selain itu, nilai minimum untuk masuk SMA yang ia inginkan berada jauh di atasnya. Rasanya Rin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengubah rencana awal.

Dan juga—

Rin terhenyak.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajah.

Seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang—sama seperti Rin—tengah cuek memainkan _handphone_ dengan fitur _touchscreen_. Ia juga terlihat telah melepas blazer biru tuanya, dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku. Dasi merahnya pun sudah tidak terlihat.

Rin tertegun.

 _—ia telah melupakan janji yang dibuatnya bersama pemuda itu._

Dengan gugup, Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Len..."

"Apa?" balas Len cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari _handphone_ nya. Terkesan datar sampai-sampai rasanya Rin ingin menempeleng wajah tampan pacarnya itu karena seringkali tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Rin mengambil nafas, kemudian membuangnya. Dengan berat kali ini. Ia merasa sakit pada kepalanya semakin menjadi sampai atensinya teralihkan pada map biru lain. Diletakan begitu saja di atas meja.

Itu milik Len.

Len Kagamine.

Dengan nilai total— _365,5 poin._

Rin kalah telak. Gigitan pada bibirnya diperdalam.

Bisa dibilang—terkadang, gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang rumit terhadap Len. Seperti, iri, mungkin? Entahlah. Rin bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia ikut senang melihat Len mendapat nilai tinggi, mengucapkan selamat, atau apapun. Tapi rasanya—ia tidak rela.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

Sedikit cerita, kali pertama Rin mengenal Len adalah sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini. Dan sejak awal Rin memang tahu Len merupakan seorang yang jenius. Ia seringkali mengikuti berbagai macam olimpiade, meski berujung tidak pernah membawa pulang piagam apapun.

Dan Rin tahu, Len hanyalah tipe yang tidak peduli. Dia tidak mengikuti olimpiade itu secara serius.

"Rin?"

Tapi—Len bisa menjadi seorang yang sangat ambisius sewaktu-waktu. Rin tidak mengada-ada, sungguh. Karena memang itulah Len yang ia kenal. Misalnya, memiliki target nilai tinggi di ujian nasional lalu, dan, nyatanya berhasil.

"Hei, Rin?"

Dan Rin merasa takut dengan Len yang seperti itu...

"Rin Kamine!"

"I-iya!" pekik Rin kaget.

Len menatapnya heran, masih datar. Meski begitu, Rin bisa menyadari adanya rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari kedua mata kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa melamun?"

Jeda. Suasana kafetaria yang ramai mengisi keduanya. Rin membuang muka, memilih menatap cangkir berisi teh hijau panas yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Sulit rasanya menjawab pertanyaan tanpa mengetahui perasaan diri sendiri.

Di depannya, Len mendengus. Ia meletakan _handphone_ putihnya di atas meja berwarna coklat antik, kemudian menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Kedua matanya menatap Rin tidak suka.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal nilai ujian ini, kan?"

Tubuh Rin menegang seperkian detik. Tapi dirinya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalihkan pandang dari cangkirnya. Tawa kaku keluar begitu saja. "Ti-tidak, kok... Aku hanya—"

"Bohong," potong Len, dingin. Dan, Rin tidak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat wajah lambat-lambat—menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang sudah ia kenal sejak tiga tahun lalu.

—kemudian gadis itu baru menyadarinya.

Len telah berubah.

Ia terlihat seperti... _laki-laki_. Dalam artian yang lebih. Tubuhnya yang tegap, suaranya yang tengah memasuki masa pubertas—terdengar maskulin—juga wajahnya yang harus Rin akui tampan. Rin bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Len yang kini tengah berbicara padanya entah apa. Ia terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _... bukan._

 _Bukan ini._

Rin mengepalkan tangan, meremas kuat roknya sendiri.

 _Kenapa ia... merasa sedih?_

"... Rin? Rin, kau dengar, tidak?"

Hening.

Len memilih berdiam diri, menunggu jawaban. Tapi melihat Rin yang tatapannya tidak fokus, ia mengerti gadis itu tidak akan merespon. Len mendecih kesal. Ia paling tidak suka melihat Rin yang seperti ini.

"Rin..." Len mencoba berkata selembut mungkin. Rasa khawatirnya sudah tidak bisa ia tutupi melihat gadis di hadapannya yang tampak kacau. Dan, Len tahu kenapa. Pacaran selama dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat baginya untuk mengenal seorang Kamine Rin. Gadis itu seringkali menyiksa diri dengan isi pikirannya yang terlalu jauh—membuat Len ingin meneriaki Rin bahwa ia tidak perlu bersikap sampai seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan iris langit itu meraih tangan Rin ragu-ragu, menggenggamnya. Genggaman yang tidak terlalu kuat namun tegas. Dan, Rin tidak menolak. Ia menyukai rasa hangat yang diberikan Len lewat sentuhan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menyiksa diri sendiri, Rin," ucap Len lambat-lambat, berusaha mencari kata yang pas agar tidak menyinggung gadis di hadapannya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. "Jadi..."

"... jangan sedih, ya." ucapnya kemudian.

Rin terdiam—menggeleng pelan. Ia menggigit bibirnya sampai terasa sakit. "Bukan, Len. Bukan itu."

Len menatap Rin. Dengan intens. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku bukan sedih karena nilaiku," lanjutnya dengan senyuman paksa. Berusaha meyakinkan Len bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meski ia tahu Len tidak akan tertipu dengan akting payahnya. "Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah lagi. Aku tahu itu,"

Rin membalas genggaman Len. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Hanya saja—"

Kedua mata Len membulat saat melihat air mata terjatuh.

"—aku tidak mau berpisah darimu, Len..."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

OH YEAH, GAMAU PISAH SAMA PACAR. UHUY.

Garing banget, beneran. Tadinya bingung mau dipublish atau engga soalnya kesannya alay gitu. Tapi biarin deh, namanya juga dilema anak esempe sama nemnya sendiri. Itupun kalo ada yang suka mendramatisir suasana macam q **:'3**

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak janji apa yang dibuat Rin sama Len? **:v**

Makasih udah baca sampe abis. Tinggalkan jejak yaa **:'3**


End file.
